


Кисло-сладкий.

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Eating habits, Hendo as a cooking failure, M/M, them not footballers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: Неправда, Хендо умеет готовить, просто в мужчинах он разбирается лучше, чем в еде.





	

Впервые они встретились в пабе, где к пиву не подавали ничего, кроме мягких, в пальцах разваливающихся луковых колечек и жареного с васаби арахиса. В день дерби яблоку было негде упасть. Они попали за один столик, весь вечер делили его еще с тремя-четырьмя незнакомцами (их число постоянно менялось, потому что парень в старой майке Стоунза после каждого стандарта выходил покурить), а когда судья легкой трусцой пробежал мимо очевиднейшего пенальти, Джордан нервно дёрнул ногой и попал Адаму прямо под коленку, пережевывая ругань вместе с закусками. Он, конечно, сразу же извинился, громко сглотнул, запил неловкий смешок темным пивом и посмотрел на Адама так, будто впервые увидел его за тот час с небольшим, что провел здесь, сидя прямо напротив. Его лицо, интересное, фактурное, будто из глины вылепленное со всеми этими угловатостями и впадинами, застыло, чуть нахмурившись, с приоткрытым ртом, но руки по инерции выловили панированную луковичку в общей тарелке, окунули в соусницу, запачкав пальцы, и отправили в цель куда точнее, чем это сегодня делал Старридж. 

Салфеток на столе не было, поэтому пальцы Джордан облизал. 

Адам сполз чуть ниже по сиденью, прищурившись, и оттянул взмокший ворот футболки, под столом незаметно поправляя член. 

Жуткий подкат под Фирмино случился очень вовремя - они разговорились, о выпивке, машинах, женах, и минуте на восьмидесятой Адам уже вызвал Убер. Прежде чем уйти, Джордан выскреб крошки в миске из-под орешков, и когда они потом лизались на заднем сиденье Мазды с тонированными окнами, его язык был таким шершавым и соленым, что аж щипало в глазах, но Адаму, по большому счету, было плевать. Одной рукой Джордан колдовал у него за ухом, другой – между ног, и если какая-то мысль и всплывала у него в голове, она скорее была о том, как бы не спустить в трусы, не доехав до квартиры. 

+++

То, что у Джордана с едой странные взаимоотношения, Адам заметил уже позже, хотя те отвратительные луковые колечки определенно должны были его насторожить.

+++

Спустя пару недель после дерби Адам проснулся на раскладушке в промерзлой комнате, где кроме этой раскладушки и не было ничего, сонно перевернулся лицом к стене, подцепил ногтем отслаивающийся край обоев, зевнул, подтянул белье с колен до задницы и вытек, как капля, из этой импровизированной спальни в кухню. Джордан после пробежки готовил завтрак в сером спортивном костюме и черных носках. Пахло горелым. Адам чихнул и отправился в ванную, потому что в возрасте Джордана яичницу с беконом испортить невозможно, а ему хотелось отлить и побриться, пока его борода еще не совсем потеряла очертания чего-то продуманно-неряшливого и не превратила его лицо в шагаловский хаос. Когда Адам, посвежевший, вернулся в кухню, Джордан уже сидел за столом с вилкой в руке, вытянув свои длинные костлявые ноги и отвернувшись к окну. Его блеклый взгляд бездумно скользил по парковке внизу, пока челюсти неторопливо перемалывали завтрак. Адам смотрел на то, как гипнотически мерно ходили желваки за его щеками, на тарелку, выставленную специально для него, на высокую кружку с кофе рядом с ней и на широкую и плоскую чашку чая напротив и думал, что до работы отсюда добираться минут сорок, но на летучку можно не спешить, так что, может, они успеют подрочить друг другу перед выходом, и что серый цвет каким-то невообразимым образом оттеняет холодную голубизну его глаз, а затем не глядя отправил большой кусок яичницы себе в рот. И это было не самым удачным решением в его жизни. Наверное, Джордану все же не помешал бы кто-нибудь вроде него самого или, там, Джейми Оливера, направляющий добрую щепотку имбиря в его пальцах мимо сковороды. Адам с трудом сглотнул и мгновенно вскочил, чтобы налить себе воды, но на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Джордана он только пожелал приятного аппетита и, вернувшись за стол, коснулся ступней Джордана своими. Завтрак как завтрак, разве что острый немного, но если бы ему еда была так важна, он бы ночевал у себя дома. 

Или все же нет. 

Джордан вытянул шею как цапля, наклоняясь над своей тарелкой, и у него губы блестели от горячего масла, которое Адаму хотелось сцеловать.

+++

Они не виделись почти месяц и вцепились друг в друга с самого порога. В прихожей пахло странно, дымом и жареными томатами, но Адам не успел ничего спросить - Джордан неловко клюнул его в сморщенный нос, обнял по-домашнему теплыми ладонями его лицо, и больше Адаму ничего не было интересно. Джордан выковыривал его из верхней одежды так, будто чистил апельсин, торопливо, недовольно и прищелкивая языком. Адам смеялся, запрокинув голову, подставив шею под поцелуи, наслаждаясь таким вниманием. В зеркале напротив они отражались одним большим колышущимся тёмным пятном. Когда пальто упало на пол, Адам ступил между ног Джордана и прижался к нему сильней. Закрыл глаза, потёрся лбом о его плечо. Ни с кем другим он не мог быть таким, и по этой части себя скучал. 

Запищал сигнал скороварки, и Джордан, с усилием вывернувшись из кольца рук Адама, позвал его жестом за собой. В этой квартирке кухня разительно отличалась от других, в которых они успели побывать, с барной стойкой, отделяющей просторную столовую, кофемолкой у вазы с фруктами и всяким прочим. В приглушенном свете отливала розовым бутылка вина, из окна было видно только черную патоку вечернего неба с огнями города, плещущимися на ободке. В голове у Адама заклинанием крутилось, «может, я просто хочу быть твоим»*, и руки задрожали, когда Джордан, поставив тарелки со спагетти на стол, провел ладонью по его щеке, медленно, заглядывая в глаза. Адам всегда знал, что в Джордане романтики немногим больше, чем в глыбе льда, и каких усилий ему стоит простое ласковое обращение. Романтический ужин, должно быть, мог бы для него по ощущениям сравниться с ампутацией руки. Но они не виделись целый месяц, и по тому, как Джордан обычно молчит рядом с ним, расслабленно, и как касается его, когда захочется, не спрашивая разрешения, Адам понимает, что их встречи далеко шагнули за рамки секса на одну ночь, так что логично было бы отмотать последовательность действий немного назад и всё же устроить свидание. 

\- Болоньезе? Да мы будто в Ритце, друг.

\- Ты лучше сначала попробуй. Осторожно.

\- Если ты будешь так смотреть на меня, пока я ем, нам лучше сразу в спальню.

Джордан шикнул на него, подперев ладонью подбородок, но взгляда не отвёл. Правда, поперхнулся Адам не из-за этого. Джордан прыснул смехом и откинулся на спинку стула, пока Адам вертел в руках бокал вина.

\- Бекс не разрешает мне готовить, говорит, у меня разрушительный талант. 

\- Да неужели, - Адам выдохнул, облизав губы, и улыбнулся. - Когда для тебя готовит такой мужчина, вкус еды вообще не важен.

\- Думаешь?

\- Точно тебе говорю.

Они выпили всю бутылку, со свежим хлебом и голубым сыром, кутаясь в простыни на огромной кровати, и к завтраку ничего, кроме секса, не осталось.

+++

В начале января Адам юркнул в машину Хендо из метели, на ходу стягивая шапку. Салон удобного семейного Фольксвагена дохнул ему в лицо теплом из печки и запахом леденцов с шалфеем. К заднему сиденью со стороны водителя крепилось детское кресло. Адам не особо рвался совать нос в личное, знал только, что это девочка, так же как и Хендо знал, что у него двое, сыновья. Пока Адам разматывал шарф, Хендо большими глотками пил что-то из своего спортивного стакана и рассказывал, что очереди в Уолмарте наконец сравнялись в размерах с цепочкой Анд в Латинской Америке, а курс доллара падает стремительно, как Деле Алли в чужой штрафной. 

\- Дай попить.

\- Тебе не понравится.

\- Я либо рискну, либо сдохну от жажды.

Хендо протянул ему свой стакан, качая головой.

\- Там протеины и зелень из блендера. И какао.

\- Блядь. – Адам закашлялся и утерся рукой, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не выплюнуть выпитое обратно. – Мы не будем целоваться, пока ты не почистишь зубы, - он порылся в карманах пуховика и вытащил упаковку Винтерфрэш, - вот, на, жвачка.

\- Потому что ты меня никогда не слушаешь. Заедем в Мак, купим тебе колы. 

\- А очереди?

\- Мы англичане. Очереди – национальный спорт, единственный, в котором у нас есть какой-то потенциал, хотя если немцы об этом узнают, они и в нем нас пересидят.

Адам ухмыльнулся и прислонился щекой к заледеневшему окну, соглашаясь:

\- Немцы.

Хендо вывернул руль и включил поворотник, а пока встречные машины отрезали ему дорогу, наклонился и коротко прижался губами к виску Адама. 

\- Давай сюда свою жвачку.

+++

Потом были странные заказы в Сабвэе, с острыми перчиками, сладким хлебом и тройной порцией оливок, безвкусные жидкие овощные бульоны, рыжие от морковки, ломкие крекеры с чаем крепким, как табак, и соленое печенье с мармеладными мишками, и жирная речная рыба с костями, и мармайт, и кофе без сахара, и они сами, вместе, были тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> *"I wanna be yours" - песня Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Написано на Secret Santa.


End file.
